Information in a digital archive can include multi-part documents. In a long-term archive, these documents may be expected to undergo multiple transformations during their life-time. Examples of such transformations include format changes (e.g., transforming an editable text file to an image file such as a PDF file), modifications to sub-parts and to accompanying metadata. Further, part of the life cycle of a document may include the document in physical form (e.g., a printed version of the document). Skeptical users of a digital archive may desire, or be required, to verify the integrity of such documents.